wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
II Wojna Północna
Nilfgaard Scoia'tael Dol Blathanna Cintryjczycy (po przejściu Vissegerda na stronę Cesarstwa) Verden (do śmierci Ervylla) Kaedwen (do rozpoczęcia III fazy) |Strona 2 = Temeria :w tym: Ellander Mahakam Brugge Sodden Redania Aedirn Kaedwen (od rozpoczęcia III fazy) Lyria i Rivia Verden (powstańcy na czele z Kistrinem) Cidaris Skellige Cintryjczycy (przed przejściem Vissegerda na stronę Cesarstwa) Kovir i Poviss (wsparcie pieniężne) Wolna Kompania (najemni kondotierzy z Koviru) |Dowódca 1 = Emhyr var Emreis Menno Coehoorn Ardal aep Dahy Joachim de Wett Isengrim Faoiltiarna Francesca Findabair Vissegerd (od przejścia Vissegerda na stronę Cesarstwa) Ervyll † (do śmierci) Henselt (do rozpoczęcia III fazy) |Dowódca 2 = Foltest Jan Natalis Barclay Els Vizimir II † Sigismund Dijkstra Demawend Henselt (od rozpoczęcia III fazy) Meve Kistrin (od śmierci Ervylla) Ethain Crach an Craite Vissegerd (do przejścia Vissegerda na stronę Cesarstwa) Adam Pangratt }} II Wojna Północna – druga wojna między Nilfgaardem a Nordlingami. Siły Zbrojne Siły Południa (Cesarstwo Nilfgaardu): * Nilfgaard: ** Grupa Armii Środek *** III Armia **** dywizja Alba **** dywizja Deithwen **** dywizja Ard Feainn **** dwie nieznane dywizje *** IV Armia Konna, **** dywizja Venendal **** dywizja Magne **** dywizja Frundsberg **** II Brygada Vicovarska **** VII brygada Daerlańska **** brygada Nauzicaa **** brygada Vrihedd *** Czarna Piechota ** Grupa Operacyjna Verden ** Grupa Armii Wschód * Verden: ** Lekka jazda verdeńska, * Elfy: ** Scoia'tael, * Cintra: ** Oddziały, które zdezerterowały z korpusu Vissegerda. Siły Północy (Królestwa Północne): * Armia Temerii: ** Ochotniczy Hufiec Mahakamski, ** Biedna Pierdolona Piechota, ** Lekka jazda bruggeńska, ** Cintryjski Korpus Vissegerda, ** Regularna armia temerska, * Armia Redanii: ** Redański Korpus Królewski, ** Korpus ciężkiej kawalerii redańskiej, ** Wolna Kompania Kondotierów z Koviru, ** Regularna armia redańska, * Armia Aedirn: ** Regularna armia Aedirn, ** Oddziały odtworzone po klęsce w I fazie Wojny, * Armia Kaedwen: ** Bura Chorągiew, ** Regularna armia kaedweńska, * Armia Lyrii i Rivii: ** Regularna armia Lyrii i Rivii, ** Oddziały powstańcze (Korpus królowej Meve), * Inne wojska: ** Powstańcze oddziały w Verden ** flotylla jarla wysp Skellige, Cracha an Craite, ** Armia i flotylla Ethaina z Cidaris, W przededniu wojny Przyczyny Główną przyczyną wybuchu drugiej wojny była obawa ze strony królestw Północy przed coraz to większymi wpływami i potęgą cesarstwa Nilfgaardu. Obie strony uważały pokój za chwilowe zawieszenie broni. Choć Nilfgaard został pokonany militarnie, prowadził ekspansje gospodarczą i prowokacyjną. Wywiad Nilfgaardzki penetrował struktury północy propagandą, głosząc że na ziemiach podbitych przez Nilfgaard ludziom żyje się lepiej, szlachta jest bardziej uprzywilejowana a kupcy i rzemieślnicy mają łatwiej, produkty Nilfgaardzkich manufaktur wypierały dzieła rzemieślników północy. Co więcej, wywiad imperialny manipulował komandami Scoia'tael, które dzięki temu wsparciu toczyły efektywną wojnę partyzancką na obszarze wszystkich państw na północ od Jarugi (co później przynosiło dramatyczne skutki). Do tego niepokoje pogłębili jeszcze kapłani, przepowiadający koniec świata i zbawienie, które nadejdzie od południa. Plany Północnych Królestw Aby jakoś temu zaradzić, król Aedirn, Demawend, zorganizował w Hagge zjazd najbardziej się liczących władców-króla Temerii, Foltesta z Wyzimy, króla Redanii, Vizimira II z Tretogoru, Henselta z Ard Carraigh, króla Kaedwen, oraz wdowią władczynię Lyrii i Rivii, Meve. Na spotkaniu królowie dyskutowali na temat rosnącej potęgi Nilfgaardu i radzili nad tym, jak się jej przeciwstawić. Podejrzewając, że Emhyr var Emreis szykuje się do inwazji, postanowiono przeprowadzić atak wyprzedzający. Plan zakładał wskrzeszenie koalicji upadłej po pierwszej wojnie, odzyskanie Cintry, która w zamysłach królów, miała stać się swoistym przedmurzem Północy. Armia Lyrii i Aedirn miała sprowokować Nilfgaard do wojny, to w mniemaniu władców powinno było zapewnić poparcie pozostałych królów, którzy przyjęliby, że to cesarstwo rozpoczęło pierwszą wojnę. Kiedy armia Nilfgaardzka byłaby zajęta walkami na wschodzie, Temeria sforsowałaby Jarugę w jej dolnym biegu. Na spotkaniu postanowiono także, że do walk wykorzysta się wojsko cintryjskie formowane pod wodzą marszałka Vissegerda, rozpoczęto poszukiwanie spadkobierczyni tronu Cintry- Cirilli, którą z racji stanu planowano zgładzić i podjęto decyzję o wspólnej akcji zwalczania Scoia'tael. O planach koalicji, dowiedział się cesarz Emhyr var Emreis, który przebywał w Cintrze, (w tym czasie trwało tam powstanie baronów). Cesarz postanowił przyjąć grę sąsiadów i wykorzystać ich intrygę przeciwko nim samym. Przygotował ogromne siły, które przerzucił do Dol Angra, na dowódcę frontu wyznaczył marszałka Menno Coehoorna, który miał dać się sprowokować we właściwym czasie. Najpierw cesarz chciał dostać w swoje ręce Ciri. Wybuch wojny i przewrót na Thanedd Zaniepokojona coraz to agresywniejszymi działaniami królów, Kapituła i Najwyższa Rada Czarodziejów, zwołała zjazd wszystkich czarodziejów na wyspie Thanedd. Jeden z członków rady, Vilgefortz z Roggeveen, wspierający cesarza Emhyra wraz ze swymi poplecznikami zawiązał spisek, który miał na cele wyeliminowanie czarodziejów wiernych królom i pozbawieniach ich wsparcia magicznego. Jednak najważniejszych zadaniem Vilgefortza było przechwycenie Lwiątka, Ciri-która miała pojawić się na Thanedd. Dlatego na wyspę wysłano grafa Cahira Mawra Dyffryna aep Ceallacha, Rience'a oraz komando wiewiórek pod dowództwem Isengrim Faoiltiarna, aby ci wsparli przewrót i przejęli dziewczynę. O planowany przewrocie dowiedział się wywiad redański, którego szef - Dijkstra, razem z Filippą Eilhart i innymi czarodziejami wiernymi królom zaplanował własny przewrót, mający na celu schwytanie czarodziejów spiskujących z Emhyrem. Nie mieli oni jednak pojęcia o wsparciu udzielonemu przez cesarstwo (Cahir, Scoia'tael). W nocy, po zakończonym bankiecie, czarodzieje popierający sprawę Północy, przy pomocy z oddziałami specjalnymi Redanii, dokonały przewrotu, aresztując wszystkich spiskowców, między innymi Vilgefortza, Francesce Findabair, Artauda Terranova, uzyskano również informacje o pracujących dla Nilfgaardu zdrajcach w królestwach Północy. W gładkim przebiegu przewrotu przeszkodzili neutralni magowie niezwiązani z żadną ze stron, zażądając wyjaśnień na temat tej sytuacji. Kłótnię przerwała jednak Yennefer, która prowadziła Ciri (będącą medium), która będąc w transie, poinformowała wszystkich, że wojska pod sztandarami Lyrii i Aedirn zaatakowały Nilfgaardczyków w forcie Glevitzingen, i że król Redanii, Vizimir został zamordowany przez nieznanego sprawcę. Tissaia de Vries, przekonana, że aresztowani są niewinni i uwolniła wszystkich i dezaktywowała zaklęcia chroniące Garstang. Rozpętały się walki, do których dołączyli Scoia'tael i Cahir, w wyniku których zginało wielu czarodziejów, a wielu innych zostało wygnanych z Królestw Północy jako zdrajcy. Królestwa północy zostały pozbawione wsparcia magicznego, które zapewniło im zwycięstwo w czasie poprzedniej wojny. I faza Wojna błyskawiczna Bezpośrednim pretekstem do wojny stał się atak na fort Glevitzingen (należący do Nilfgaardu), przeprowadzony pod sztandarami Lyrii. Nie jest wiadome, czy faktycznie był to atak północy, czy prowokacja zorganizowana przez Nilfgaard – jako że wedle planu północy Lyria miała sprowokować atak, a nie rozpoczynać wojnę, bardziej prawdopodobna jest opcja z Nilfgaardzką prowokacją. Zaraz po tym armia Nilfgaardu bez wypowiedzenia wojny wkroczyła do Lyrii, której, w zaledwie trzy dni zdobywając forty graniczne Spalla i Scala. Rivia poddała się bez walki na skutek nacisków cechów i kupiectwa, które za wszelką cenę chciały nie dopuścić do plądrowania miasta. Nie mogąc zewrzeć frontu do decydującej bitwy, szarpane przez podjazdy Scoia'tael, osłabione stratą wojsk w upadłych bądź oblężonych twierdzach (1/5 stanu osobowego) wojska królowej Meve oraz króla Demawenda cofają się aż do Aldersbergu, gdzie w końcu dochodzi do bitwy, wygranej przez Nilfgaard. Następnie rozpoczęto oblężenie Aldersbergu i otwarto drogę na Vengerberg. To drugie miasto padło po tygodniu oblężenia, Nilfgaardczycy wymordowali załogę i ludność miasta, na wieść o tym rozbite oddziały oraz ludność cywilna rozpoczęły masową ucieczkę do Temerii i Redanii. W czasie gdy przez Dolinę Pontaru i przełęcze Mahakamu ciągnęły tłumy uchodźców, ściganych i branych do niewoli przez oddziały Scoia'tael i jazdę Nilfgaardu, Aedirn było systematycznie i kompleksowo grabione i palone. Na rozkaz cesarza manufaktury rozmontowano i wywiezione, zagrabiono wszystkie ruchomości, miasta i wioski spalono. Plany koalicjantów rozpadły się, Aedirn zostało pozbawione wsparcia, Redania pogrążona w chaosie po śmierci Vizimira nie była w stanie wysłać korpusu ekspedycyjnego, siły Foltesta znalazły się w szachu, po tym, jak Ervyll z Verden złożył hołd lenny cesarzowi, tym samym to Nilfgaard dzierżył ujście Jarugi, uniemożliwiając Temerczykom forsowanie rzeki i odciążenie Demawenda. W Wyzimie podpisano zawieszenie broni miedzy Temerią a Nilfgaardem, na mocy którego siły temerskie miały zająć przygraniczną twierdzę Aedirn - Hagge, u wylotu Doliny Pontaru. W tym samym czasie Henselt z Ard Carraigh postanowił wykorzystać chaos u południowego sąsiada i wysłał pięć chorągwi (w tym słynną Burą Chorągiew) na południe, w ciągu kilku dni oddziały Kaedwen dotarły do rzeki Dyfne, anektując tzw. Dolną Marchię, margrabia Mansfeld i Menno Coehoorn uścisnęli dłonie, pieczętując podział dogorywającego Aedirn. Dodatkowo w Dolinie Kwiatów utworzono satelickie państwo elfów, zależne od Nilfgaardu. II faza Nilfgaard potrzebował tylko trochę czasu, aby przerzucić wojsko z Aedirn do Sodden i Cintry, po czym zaatakował Sodden i Brugge, zrywając zawieszenie broni 16 dni po jego podpisaniu. Pierwsze uderzenie spada na Brugge, z trzech stron-od północy, z Brokilonu, uderzają skoncentrowane komanda Scoia'tael, od zachodu, z Verden, wojska nilfgaardzkie i ochotnicze oddziały lekkiej jazdy verdeńskiej; od południa, zza Jarugi, nilfgaardzka Czarna Piechota, przekraczając Jarugę ustawionym na łodziach mostem. Równocześnie z Górnego Sodden ruszyła IV Armia Konna, prowadzona przez VII brygadę Daerlańska, kierując się przez Dolne Sodden ku Mayennie i Razwanowi. Zagon ten udaremnił kontruderzenie sił Temerskich i Cintryjskich, które po Bitwie pod Armerią wycofały się na północ. Dzięki popłochowi sianemu przez Scoia'tael i VII brygadę Daerlańską Nilfgaard błyskawicznie zajął Sodden i Brugge, topiąc je w krwi i ogniu. Następnie ruszył na północ, oblegając i zajmując Razwan oraz otaczając Mayenę, docierając aż do Mariboru, u którego murów rozegrała się walna bitwa, w której rozbita została temerska armia. Jednak z uwagi na nadchodzącą zimę, zbytnie rozciągnięcie wojsk i niedostatki zaopatrzenia, a co za tym idzie niemożność nawet pełnego opasania Mariboru pierścieniem oblężniczym, a co dopiero zdobycia twierdzy czy kontynuowania marszu, Emhyr var Emreis nakazał przerwać ofensywę, odstąpić od murów Mariboru i umocnić zajęte już pozycje, oczekując wiosny. III faza III faza, nazwana też Wielką Ofensywą na Królestwo Temerii. W fazie tej uderzenie Nilfgaardu na Królestwa Północy osiąga swoje apogeum i ma skalę dotąd niespotykaną. Jednakże doświadczeni po dotkliwych porażkach dwóch pierwszych faz wojny, Królowie Północy stają ramię w ramię, by wspólnie stawić czoła najeźdźcy. Zjednoczona armia północy dokonuje śmiałych działań ofensywnych, stając się godnym przeciwnikiem niezwyciężonej – jak dotąd – inwazyjnej armii nilfgaardzkiej. Plany Nilfgaardu Celem głównego uderzenia była oczywiście Temeria. Z Sodden uderzyć miała Grupa Armii „Środek" dowodzona przez marszałka Menno Coehoorna. Miała dokonać inwazji na królestwo Temerii i osiągnąć rubież rzeki Pontar, czyli linię Novigrad – Wyzima – Ellander. Na froncie wschodnim, z Aedirn na Dolinę Pontaru oraz królestwo Kaedwen, uderzyć miała dowodzona przez księcia Ardala aep Dahy Grupa Armii „Wschód" zabezpieczając jednocześnie flankę Coehoorna. Atak ten miał charakter prewencyjny – wydzielone grupy Armii „Wschód" miały związać wojsko króla Henselta z Kaedwen i wybić mu z głowy ewentualną pomoc dla Temerii. Na froncie zachodnim natomiast uderzyć miała Specjalna Grupa Operacyjna „Verden" pod dowództwem księcia Joachima de Wetta. Miała ona za zadanie opanować Cidaris i dotrzeć dalej na północ, by dokonać szczelnego zamknięcia blokady Novigradu, Gors Velen oraz Wyzimy. Sztab generalny brał pod uwagę konieczność oblegania tych trzech ważnych twierdz. Ofensywa miała mieć skalę dotychczas niespotykaną. W całej operacji, licząc oddziały liniowe, rezerwy, służby pomocnicze i tyłowe, miało wziąć udział ponad 300 tys. ludzi oraz elfów. Dodatkowo za oddziałami wojsk w dużej, ale dokładnie niesprecyzowanej liczbie prowadzono już machiny oblężnicze niezbędne do późniejszego oblężenia dwóch największych miast temrskich: Wyzimy i Gors Velen oraz największej w ogóle aglomeracji Północy – Wolnego Miasta Novigrad. Front zachodni Już na początku na froncie zachodnim wielka ofensywa zaczęła nie przynosić oczekiwanych rezultatów. Przyczyną była pozorna nieudolność i głupota, a najprawdopodobniej celowy sabotaż głównodowodzącego wojskami nilfgaardzkimi na froncie zachodnim – Joachima de Wetta, spiskującego wraz z częścią szlachty przeciwko cesarzowi. Ociągał się on z ofensywą na północ, choć miał przed sobą – w Cidaris – dwakroć mniej liczebniejsze siły Nordlingów. Całą aktywność swych wojsk skupił na walce z verdeńskimi partyzantami. Chciał najpierw zabezpieczyć tyły i wybić powstańców, a dopiero później uderzyć na Cidaris. Z jego rozkazu Grupa Operacyjna „Verden" dopuszczała się niespotykanych okrucieństw podczas eliminowania partyzantki – nie tylko na powstańcach, ale również na ludności cywilnej. Wskutek tego powstanie przybrało na sile, wierny cesarstwu król Ervyll został zamordowany, a na czele ogólnonarodowego powstania stanął jego syn Kistrin, sympatyzujący z Nordlingami. Sytuację wykorzystał króa Ethain z Cidaris, który natychmiast przeszedł do ofensywy oraz z ludźmi jarla wysp Skellige – Cracha an Craite, dokonującego coraz to śmielszych desantów na zachodnie wybrzeża Verden. Joachim de Wett zaplątał się w bezładne walki i ponosił klęskę za klęską. Zamiast wiązać skrzydło Nordlingów na froncie zachodnim – wiązał Grupę Armii „Środek" marszałka Menno Coehoorna, która nie mogła ruszyć do walnej ofensywy. Front wschodni Sytuacja się nie zmienia – Ardal aep Dahy, który również był zamieszany w spisek książąt, wraz z grupą armii „Wschód" okupuje Lyrię i Rivię oraz Aedirn. Nie podejmuje żadnych działań zaczepnych, pozostawiając cały ciężar wojny na barkach Grupy Armii Środek. Front centralny Działania de Wetta opóźniły rozpoczęcie natarcia przez Armię Centrum. Osłabiły także mit niezwyciężoności Nilfgaardu, podnosząc morale temerskich żołnierzy i zapewniając napływ rekrutów. Przybyły także posiłki z krajów ościennych, Redański Korpus Królewski, przysłany Królową Redanii Hedwig, Wolna Kompania Kondotierów z Koviru oraz Ochotniczy Huf Mahakamski przysłany przez Brouvera Hooga, starostę Mahakamu. Niemrawe działania zaczepne Nilfgaardczyków zostały powstrzymane, po czym Nordlingowie ruszyli do kontrofensywy, odpychając Nilfgaardzkie oddziały od Mariboru, prąc na południe aż do Mayeny, pod której murami doszło do niezwykle krwawej bitwy, wygranej przez wojska północy. Wtedy też kontruderzenie zwolniło, cześć sił wycofano z frontu w celu uzupełnienia strat i reorganizacji. Jednocześnie ostatecznie prysł mit o niezwyciężonym Nilfgaardzie. Do Temerii przybyły korpusy ekspedycyjne z Kaedwen i Aedirn, Redański korpus pancerny najęty dzięki Dijkstrze i królowi Esteradowi Thyssenowi z Koviru. Jednocześnie z wycofaniem się części sił temerskich do uderzenia ruszyli Nilfgaardczycy, ponownie otaczając Mayenę. Ruszył także Menno Coehoorn na czele trzonu Grupy Armii „Środek", prowadząc ze sobą ok. 100 tys. ludzi, nie chcąc czekać, aż na zachodzie de Wett opanuje w końcu sytuacje i uderzy na Cidaris. Mimo wydawałoby się tragicznej sytuacji, przy stałej groźnie ataku Grupy Armii Wschód przez dolinę Pontaru na Ellander, nie zaprzestali działań zaczepnych. Zebrali wszystkie możliwe siły, w tym naprędce zmobilizowane korpusy piechoty wyzimskiej i mariborskiej, świeżo przybyły korpus redański oraz przeformowane oddziały krasnoludzkie i kondotierskie i ruszyły ponownie ku Mayenie. Świadom tego marszałek polny cesarstwa Menno Coehoorn natychmiast ruszył na zachód i postanowił zagrodzić aliantom drogę ku twierdzy. W tym celu podzielił swoje siły: całą piechotę, którą dysponował, posłał pod Mayenę, by wsparła tamtejsze oddziały w oblężeniu fortecy; ze sobą natomiast zabrał IV Armię Konną oraz całą kawalerię z III Armii – dysponując w ten sposób wyłącznie konnicą w sile ok. 46 tys. ludzi. Dzięki temu przegrupowaniu Menno Coehoorn przemieszczał się znacznie szybciej i ruszył wprost na nadciągające wojska północy. Głównodowodzący wojskami temersko-redańskimi – król Foltest z Temerii w obliczu nadciągającej nilfgaardzkiej potęgi, rozstawił swe siły pomiędzy rzeką Chotlą a osadą Brenną i tam oczekiwał nadchodzącego wroga, który pojawił się zresztą chwilę po rozwinięciu szyku wojsk północny. Bitwa pod Brenną – punkt zwrotny Punktem kulminacyjnym wojny było starcie pod Brenną. Grupa Armii Środek utraciła zdecydowaną większość kawalerii, marszałek Menno Coehoorn zaginął (w rzeczywistości poległ w końcowej fazie bitwy), armie północy, choć z ciężkimi stratami, zachowały zdolność do prowadzenia ofensywy i kontynuowały marsz na Mayenę. Ofensywa Nilfgaardu została ostatecznie przerwana, zaś morale Nilfgaardzkiej armii znacznie spadło. Jednocześnie znacznie wzrosły morale wojsk północy, a wieści o upadku Nilfgaardzkich zastępów zmotywowały Kaedwen do pełnego zaangażowania się w wojnę. IV faza Front centralny Jan Natalis, konetabl króla Foltesta, zabrał ze sobą – wzorem Menno Coehoorna – zagon kawaleryjski i ruszył z pól brenneńskich na południe ku Mayenie. Tymczasem drugie zgrupowanie Armii „Środek", które Coehoorn odesłał pod Mayenę, dowiedziawszy się o silnej armii alianckiej czekającej na nilfgaardczyków – ruszyło spod Mayeny na północ na odsiecz Coehoornowi. Wojska te nie wiedziały o wyniku bitwy brenneńskiej, przez co zostały zaskoczone (podobnie zresztą jak oponent, który nie wiedział o wymarszu armii spod Mayeny) przez Natalisa. W wyniku błyskawicznego, niespodziewanego boju spotkaniowego zagon kawaleryjski Natalisa, prowadzony przez Wolną Kompania Kondotierską rozbił maszerujące kolumny nilfgaardzkiej piechoty, co dopełniło całkowitej klęski Grupy Armii Środek. Nienazwana bitwa, która się wówczas rozegrała, na pewno miała miejsce na trakcie z Mayeny do Mariboru. Dowódca nilfgaardzkiej armii oblegającej Mayenę, dowiedziawszy się o bitwie pod Brenną i sukcesie Natalisa nad wysłaną do Ceohoorna odsieczą, zdecydował wycofać się na południe w kierunku Zarzecza i Angrenu, by w razie czego odciąć się od wroga rzeką Iną. Tymczasem Jan Natalis zaskoczył wszystkich – gdyż zamiast kontynuować marsz ku Mayenie i pościg za nilfgaardzką armią soddeńską – ruszył z wojskiem na zachód nad Chotlę. Manewr ten miał na celu wyzwolenie Brugge spod okupacji nilfgaardzkiej oraz uderzenie na Joachima de Wetta i rozstrzygnięcie wojny na froncie zachodnim. Grupa dotarła do Brugge szybkim marszem, tam jednak zwolniła, zmuszona oblegać i zdobywać miasta Brugge i Dillingen. Dopiero po ich zdobyciu mogła ruszyć w kierunku Verden. Front zachodni Joachimowi de Wett i prowadzonym przez niego oddziałom groziła całkowita zagłada. Grupa Operacyjna Verden była zaplątana w ciężkie walki z verdeńskimi oddziałami powstańczymi z księciem Kistrinem na czele, wspartymi przez piratów z Wysp Skellige i wojskami Cidaris prowadzonymi przez króla Ethaina. Nadejście ze wschodu, jedynego bezpiecznego kierunku, korpusu Jana Natalisa maszerujący z Sodden mogło doprowadzić do odcięcia i zupełnego unicestwienia grupy. De Wett wydał rozkaz do odwrotu za Jarugę do Cintry, co udało mu się zrealizować tylko dzięki utknięciu Natalisa w Brugge, a i tak zostało okupione wielkimi stratami, wynikającymi głównie z nieporządku i paniki oraz dywersyjnych działań partyzantów. De Wett pozostawił jednak silne załogi w twierdzach Nastrog, Rozrog i Bodrog, które broniły się mimo przekroczenia przez trzon Nilfgaardzkich sił Jarugi i opuściły forty dopiero po zawarciu pokoju. Front wschodni Front wschodni był jedynym frontem, na którym Emhyr var Emreis miał nadal przewagę nad Nordlingami. Jednakże wszystko zmieniło się po bitwie brenneńskiej. Obecność wojsk Kaedwen i Aedirn na polu bitwy podniosły morale tych krajów, a klęska Coehoorna podkopała morale Nilfgaardczyków, i przekonała króla Henselta do pełnego zaangażowania się w wojnę. Doszło także do pogodzenia zwaśnionych od czasu I fazy wojny królów Demawenda i Henselta, którzy symbolicznie uścisnęli sobie dłonie i postanowili działać razem. Odtworzona, choć nadal nieliczna armia Demawenda wraz z temerską załogą opuściła fort Hagge i ruszyła na południowy-wschód, natomiast wojska kaedweńskie na czele z Henseltem przekroczyły linię demarkacyjną na rzece Dyfne i rozpoczęły ofensywę przeciwko Armii Ardala aep Dahy. Nilfgaardzki dowódca, nie wiedząc zbytnio co robić wobec klęski Grupa Armii Środek, którą miał wspierać, rozpoczął odwrót na południe, co było jego największym błędem. Na granicy z Kaedwen mógł bez problemu bronić się przed atakami Nordlingów, natomiast przyszło mu walczyć w odwrocie. Musiał rozciągnąć front, gdyż Demawend nacierał od zachodu, przyjąć główne natarcie na północy od Henselta oraz bronić Dol Blathanna – Dolinę Kwiatów, gdyż Francesca Findabair nie posiadała praktycznie żadnych wojsk. Dlatego też Dol Blathanna od razu spisano na straty, którą po szaleńczej żądzy zemsty Nordlingów na elfach zaczęto nazywać „Doliną Popiołów". W końcu Ardal aep Dahy powstrzymał odwrót i postanowił bronić się przed Nordlingami w południowym Aedirn, gdzie centrum jego linii obrony wyznaczyło miasto Aldersberg. Siły militarne Nordlingów i Nilfgaardu w tamtym momencie były bardzo wyrównane, dlatego też Demawend i Henselt nie spieszyli się z atakiem. Wszystko zmieniło się w momencie, gdy nagle, całkowicie niespodziewanie, zmarł głównodowodzący Grupą Armii „Wschód" - Ardal aep Dahy. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Nordlingowie praktycznie z miejsca rozpoczęli uderzenie i doszło do drugiej bitwy pod Aldersbergiem, w której gwoli historycznej sprawiedliwości, wojska Demawenda z Aedirn i Henselta z Kaedwen pokonały armię nilfgaardzką. W II bitwie pod Aldersbergiem praktycznie rozstrzygnęła się wojna na froncie wschodnim. Rozpoczęło się wyzwalanie ziem Aedirn w tym głównie stolicy w Vengerbergu, bezładny odwrót pozostałości Armii „Wschód" poprzez Lyrię, gdzie korpus królowej Meve prowadził zażartą wojnę partyzancką, oraz marsz armii kaedweńskiej na południe ku granicznej Jarudze. Koniec wojny Na froncie zachodnim Verden zostało wyzwolone, choć twierdze Nastrog, Rozrog i Bodrog nadal były zajęte przez silne nilfgaardzkie załogi. Król Foltest na czele zwycięskiej armii wyzwolił całe Dolne Sodden spod okupacji nilfgaardzkiej (odbito Armerię, przejęto Angren). Wobec ogromnej przewagi Foltesta nilfgaardzka armia soddeńska wycofała się za Jarugę, gdzie mogła umocnić swą defensywę. Na froncie wschodnim wojska nilfgaardzkie również ewakuowały się za Jarugę, a armia kaedweńska, po wyzwoleniu Lyrii dotarła aż do Dol Angra, miejsca, w którym cała wojna się rozpoczęła. Nilfgaard przegrywał na wszystkich frontach. Królowie zrezygnowali z koncentrycznego ataku na Cintrę (dzierżyli wszak cały prawy brzeg Jarugi), gdyż wszystkie wojska nilfgaardzkie właśnie tam się wycofały, stanowiąc razem wielką siłę militarną. Zarówno północ, jak i południe miało dość wyniszczającej wojny. Rozpoczęto wstępne rokowania i zaproponowano rozejm, wstrzymanie działań wojennych oraz zostawienie chwilowo granic na obecnych liniach demarkacyjnych. Postanowiono, że wszystkie strony walczące zbiorą się 2 kwietnia w Cintrze, by zawrzeć pokój i ustalić nowy ład, który zapanuje na świecie. Pokój Cintryjski Pokój zawarty w Cintrze między Królestwami Północy a cesarstwem Nilfgaardu kończący II Wojnę Północną i ustalający nowy ład na świecie. Jest to właściwy koniec starć między Nordlingami, a Nilfgaardem w Sadze wiedźmińskiej. en:Northern War II ar:حرب الشمال الثانية pt-br:Segunda Guerra do Norte ru:Вторая Северная Война Kategoria:Wojny